A Kol Mikaelson Short Story
by ashcandoanything
Summary: Kol Mikaelson and his beloved sorceress spent a cold winters night together before he leaves to be with his family again.


Herwo! This is a short story I wrote at work! Enjoy!

* * *

Her eyes flickered over him absentmindedly as his chest rose and fell in the chilly winter night. It had been quite a while since she had actually gotten to see the beast at rest and she was of course grateful. Morgana's curls fell around her soften expression as she let the moonlight bathe him. Kol Mikaelson was a treat, and she of all people knew what a monster he really was. Good men died for her, and so often she didn't so much as shed a tear. Kol was different. Kol was hers. Here was the boy that rampaged half of Europe in revolt of her anger, to show her his strength. He was wild, and she was – never able to tame him. Morgana felt at ease as her silk covered curves lay curled in her bedding behind him.

With her arm draping over him, fingers tangled in his own as it rested inches from his lips she couldn't help but smile. Why was everyone so afraid of him? How could anyone be afraid of something so beautiful? He was soft to the touch, warm and delicate. Gods save her if his brothers ever found out what a sap he could be. Morgana had spent half their days trying to pry out what information she could about his family, but he rather it spent with her. She slipped back down into the bedding as she rested her chin behind his shoulder against the downy fluff. Her lips brushing against his messy locks she couldn't help but smile as his fingers flexed around her own.

"If you get any more adorable, I may actually fall in love with you..." She whispered softly into the darkness. Her eyes flickered shut as she moved back to let herself fall into peaceful rest behind him, only to have him let a small laugh leave his lips. If she hadn't been paying such attention she wouldn't have heard him, but he pulled her hand to his lips kissing her finger tips before she groaned. _Great_ , she thought to herself, he bloody heard her. He wormed around, his arm wrapping under her waist as he pulled her into his arms. She nearly whined but didn't dignify the sound leaving her blood tinted lips. "Don't be so cruel…" She pouted before he pressed his lips back up against hers. Her grim expression turned into one of mirth as a smile touched her features again.

It's hard to be angry at him, and it's even harder to fool him. "I'm not being cruel, I'm kissing my angel." He breathed softly with sleep still thick in his breath. Her emerald gaze fell over him with annoyance at the nickname before burying her face into his chest. "It's cruel to disturb what little time I'll get to see you before you go…" Morgana replied as her fingers brushed against his back. He hummed deeply before his hand snaked up into her curly locks, running his fingers through the fiery strands. "I'll only be gone for a season, my brother's just need to see me for a while." She knew it was a lie. It was never just a season he was gone. More than likely he would be either stuck with them looking after his sister or daggered away for doing some god awful act.

Morgana sighed into his chest before she moved to turn her gaze back up to him. "Promise me you'll come home?" She asked softly. He nodded immediately, but the warm smile was gone as he pressed his lips into her hair. He knew as well as she that he couldn't promise that, and she knew that it would most likely be more than a season to separate them. Why did it always have to be this way? Why did he always have to go? Couldn't he choose her just for once? Morgana was worth it wasn't she? Kol squeezed her against him, his strokes falling short of her hair to instead sooth her by rubbing small circles into her back. "You are my home, Morgana." He assured her lightly kissing her brow again beckoning her to sleep. "There was no place I'd rather be."

She wasn't sure whether or not she believed him, all she knew is that tomorrow when she awoke he more than likely will have slipped from her bed and be on a carriage west to his family. There would be no note, there would be no promises. It was how it had been for ages and how Kol liked it, whether it broke her heart or not.

* * *

Please follow or favorite if you want more!


End file.
